Goku's Decision
Goku's Decision (オラあの世で修業する!!笑顔の別れ, Ora Ano Yo de Shugyo Suru!! Egao no Wakare) is the twenty-seventh episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred ninety-second overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on July 7, 1993. Its original American air date was December 27, 2000. Summary Gohan has defeated Cell. Exhausted as he is, Gohan passes out in Yamcha's arms; Krillin is worried, but Yamcha tells him he is just exhausted. Tien Shinhan asks Yamcha if he can carry Gohan over to Kami's Lookout, and Yamcha says he can. While Yamcha carries Gohan, Tien carries Future Trunks and Krillin carries Android 18, and they fly away. Just before Piccolo leaves, he tells Vegeta that he was brave for what he did. Vegeta tells him to save his applause and leave. Then, Vegeta realizes his pride and that Goku is a pure Saiyan warrior who sacrificed his life to save his friends and Earth, first by his own actions, then through his son's. Feeling a change in his personality, Vegeta flies away saying "I am no warrior, and I will never fight again." At the lookout, Dende heals Gohan. Gohan wakes up, and tells every one that he saw Goku and that it is how he beat Cell. Piccolo says he is proud of Gohan. Then, Dende heals Android 18, and Gohan realizes that Krillin has a crush on her and announces it. Embarrassed, Krillin hits Gohan and says "Thanks, Mr. Smooth!" They gather all of the Dragon Balls, and the group is ready to make their wishes; because Dende recreated the Dragon Balls and the eternal dragon Shenron, three wishes can now be granted or two if one wish is used to resurrect several people at a time. They first wish for all of Cell's victims to be revived. Goku cannot come back, since he has already been revived once by the Dragon Balls (following the fight with Raditz). Krillin then suggests that they use the last wish to go to Namek and use their Dragon Balls, since Porunga can restore someone's life more than just once. But then, Goku speaks from the Other World, claiming he wants to stay there on the basis that the Earth will probably be safer without him, as everyone who has attacked the Earth in the past were after Goku (such as the Saiyans, Frieza, Dr. Gero and his androids) and now, with Gohan's new strength, the Earth will be in safe hands. The Z Fighters bid their farewells to Goku, and recollect what they like the most about him. They are then left to decide what to do with their final wish. Meanwhile, Mr. Satan claims that he defeated Cell single-handedly, and despite the impossibilities of his honesty, he is easily believed by his pupils (Caroni, Pirozhki, and Miss Piiza) and the journalists (Jimmy Firecracker and Lionel), and hailed as a hero. The Z Fighters are greatly annoyed by this, but are nevertheless grateful that they will not end up as a media circus. Major Events *Goku decides to stay in Other World to keep the Earth safe from any more threats. *Future Trunks, along with everyone else killed by Cell (except Goku, since he had died already), are revived by Shenron. Trivia *Vegeta was already on the ground in-between Krillin and Tien at the end of the previous episode, while he is still floating in midair after blasting Cell at the start of this episode. *In the FUNimation Dub, Yamcha references when Android 20 punched a hole through his chest by warning Dende that Android 18 may punch a hole right through him. *It is revealed that Krillin has a crush on Android 18. Gallery Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z